


I promise, I will always be there for you.

by Torath



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Violence, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torath/pseuds/Torath
Summary: That was just his luck. He just wanted to take a soothing short walk and now he stood there... in an alleyway surrounded by four men.How will he get out of here and more importantly what will his crew say?
Relationships: Heart Pirates & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first fanfiction, but the first one I've translated from German into English.   
> It may not be perfect, and there might be some mistakes, but English is only just my second language.   
> So if you find something wrong, then please don't hesitate and tell me.  
> I don't think anything like that could actually happen, but meh... I don't care. It's fiction, so who's gonna complain?   
> Have fun or whatever xD  
> Oh, by the way, you can have some tasty cookies. 
> 
> (No Beta, just me and the internet)

Shit! How did I get into this situation? Was I so engrossed in my mind that I couldn’t notice someone following me, even someone so bad at being quiet? He sighed.  
Trafalgar Law, the Surgeon of Death, found himself strangely surrounded by four men in a small alley, without a clue how he got there and more importantly why he didn’t attack them. Oh right, if he did something like that the marine on this island would surely come and pursue him and he couldn’t allow that, not when they found such a great hiding spot for the submarine.  
And he just wanted to take a little walk, but he couldn’t even have that. 

He looked around himself searching for a nonviolent (like I said because of the Marine) escape route but none, so he settled with just asking questions.  
“What do you want?” Law asked after a long silence.  
“We were just looking for you, Trafalgar, and now we’ve finally found you.” said one of the guys. He was a huge, bulky man with a somewhat creepy-looking snail tattoo on his left arm. His clothes were filthy just like the rest of him. He looked at his companions and with a hateful laugh turned back to Law.

“That doesn’t answer my question and since I’m feeling generous I’m gonna ask you again. What do you want?” Law answered, voice dangerously low. He couldn’t and wouldn’t show any kind of fear. Trafalgar was 100% done with this shit. He didn’t even care for his lost night stroll, he just wanted to go back to his crew and maybe cuddle with Bepo. Though, apparently, the universe hated him. With implausible speed, he found himself brutally yanked forward. His wrists were grabbed and forced behind his back. Seconds later, he felt his strength leaving him and he fell to the ground. Seastone! This can’t be happening. Mad at himself for letting this go this far, Law looked these men in eyes. 

“You bas…” before he could finish his sentence, the biggest man grabbed him bend close to his ear and whispered “My dear, we just want a little bit of fun.” to underline his statement the guy licked his auricle. Disgusted and speechless, Law tried turned away from him but a precise punch in his stomach stopped him. He gasped for air and began to fight back only for another punch on his chest to stop him again. He could practically feel ribs breaking. 

“Hey Goro, where are the weapons? I thought I told you to bring them, but I can’t see them anywhere!” the snail tattoo guy said angrily.   
“Don’t worry, Fudo. I got them right here.” Goro, a bald, skinny guy, said and gave Fudo a small dagger. Without a second thought, he rammed the knife into the hip of Law, who desperately tried not to cry out in pain. 

The smallest of the four stepped towards Law and kicked him with his foot, then turned and took another weapon, which looked a lot like a hammer.   
“Hey guys, do you think, our guest would be mad at me if I shatter his kneecaps with this hammer?”   
“Oh, I think he would be delighted. Do it, Dai.”   
The men were momentarily distracted by Dai and his idea, so they didn’t notice that Law began to sit up and, despite his pain and the seastone, gathered as much strength as possible and threw himself at Dai. This time, luck was on Laws side. The small man still stood with his back to his victim and this way the captain could hit Dais spine with enough force to render him momentarily defenseless.

With the attention drawn to their mate, Law tried to somehow flee, but as sudden as his luck came it vanished without a trail. Sharp pain in his left knee made itself known and the attempted escape failed in a matter of seconds.  
“You fucking bastard, I will pay for that!” shouted Goro as he closed his hands around his neck and squeezed. Darkness began to creep in his vision but before the darkness could fully engulf him, the squeezing stopped.  
Goro leaned to his ear and hissed dangerously, “If you do something like that again, I will not hesitate to kill you and your crew will never learn what happened to you, do you understand?” With that said he threw Law hard against a wall, who immediately collapsed.

“Guys, guys, don’t worry about me. He’s weak and I definitely stronger than him. It’s not as bad as it looks. I promise you.” said Dai calmly.  
“But know I really want revenge, so please let us continue.”   
With a dark smile, he stalked to Law and crouched down. He leaned towards Law and said with a horrific grin, “I could forgive you, but I don’t know if I want. I really would like to know, why you choose yellow. I think red suits you better.” and with that, he took a big dagger and stabbed Law into his torso three times. The heart pirates captain cried out in pain. Normally, he wouldn’t even think about whether there is a higher force somewhere, but now he didn’t care, because unbelievably none have injured a vital organ. He closed his eyes and hoped for darkness to come and save him from this pain. Unfortunately, luck left him after his escape attempt and apparently hated him. That was the only possible explanation for this situation. Instead of blissful darkness, there was pain everywhere. Law could feel someone breaking his leg after another knife made acquaintance with it.

Please, just let it end Law thought desperately and finally, someone out there heard his cry for help and rescued him, yet not in the way he hoped. The fourth man, who stood by and watched, crouched before Law and kissed him. Without hesitation, he bit the foreign tongue and headbutted him.  
“I warned you.”   
All it took was one shot and Law fell in wonderful darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Penguin strolled around on the yellow submarine, humming. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining bright, the water was calm and the best thing, no marine. They found such a great hiding spot that they didn’t have to be on guard all the time. It was refreshing. 

Just as he went to go inside the sub, someone called out for help. Penguin knew that voice well, so naturally, he walked over to the railing, where he spotted Wakame, their cook. He was grocery shopping with their captain, all morning long. His friend was surrounded by shopping bags which were so full, one might think they would explode. Obviously, he couldn’t get all the food on the ship on his own. So like the good friend he was, he helped him put all the stuff on the deck.

“Thank you so much, Penguin. I wasn’t quite aware of just how much I brought.” Wakame said.  
“Actually, I’m really surprised. Normally, you’re more likely to save money rather than spend it. So why did you get so much? With all of these groceries, we could easily feed a whole island.” Penguin asked him amused.  
“Well, you remember our recent battle with the marines, right?”  
That made Penguin suspicious.  
“Of course, how could I forget?”  
“We lost our food reserve in that battle.” Wakame sighed.  
“Wait! What? How is that even possible? And why didn’t I knew about this?”  
Incredulous, Penguin halted to look directly at the cook.  
“I don’t really know myself. I thought maybe the captain would have an idea, but as I asked him he just looked at me and said that I didn’t want to know and that it won’t happen again. I left it at that. Regarding your second question tho, I honestly don’t know. It was actually quite obvious that our food resources were low. Maybe it was because you were wounded and in the sickbay.” 

Penguin sighed and looked away, not wanting to remember his dumb stunt, which nearly could have cost him his arm. Fortunately, their had the best doctor.  
“Yeah, maybe that’s it.”  
Seeing the distressed gaze of his friend, Wakame put a hand on his shoulder and smiled gently at him.  
“It doesn't matter anymore, the past is in the past and now we have enough food again. Maybe you would be so kind and help me put these away?”  
“Of course.” 

As Penguin helped the cook with putting away the new-brought groceries, Shachi and Gasket came laughing through the door.  
“Don’t you agree?” Shachi asked. Penguin looked at the two, wondering what they were talking about.  
“Shachi, I would love to go to a tavern, but I’m not so sure the captain would allow it. After the last fiasco, it would be a wonder if he let us anywhere near one in the near future.” Gasket answered.  
“Hey, I blame Shou and Ban for that.” Shachi grumbled.  
“It actually was your fault, Shachi.” Penguin ginned.  
“Hey! That’s just uncalled for, I’m not the one who started the fight!” Shachi exclaimed pouting.  
“Are you sure? I distantly recall that you were the one who began arguing with that person, who captain specifically said not to annoy.”  
“Wakame, why do you have to bring this up?” Shachi whined.  
“Maybe, because it’s the truth?” laughed their cook.

“He’s right and you know.” Gasket said while taking a beverage out of the now full fridge. Just as he took a sip he made a face and returned it.  
“The alcohol is most likely still warm, Gas. Penguin and I have put everything away just now, after you know.” Wakame smirked.  
“You couldn’t have said it sooner? I don’t drink this warm, you know that. Nobody would. It’s disgusting. Why do you have to torment me? What did I ever do to you?” Gasket whined dramatically. 

“I like to drink it warm” came a voice out of nowhere.  
“That’s because your not human, Masa. No one likes to drink warm rum.” came the response.  
“Hey, don’t be mean. You’re my friend, don’t you have to stick with me?”  
“No, not really. You’re on your own on this one.” laughed the voice.  
“Uni, don’t leave me. You have to stick with me. If you go, nobody would visit my grave.” whimpered Masa, who wiped away a lone, fake tear.  
“Stop, being so dramatic. I wouldn’t visit you’re grave either way.” joked Uni. Both started laughing, while the other people in the room shook their heads, smiling.  
“Masa, you won’t die just because Uni abandons you. Especially, because this is just a stupid discussion and you definitely won’t die from that.”  
“Don’t be mean to me, Taka.” pouted Masa, who promptly got shoved by his friend.  
“You know, I do what I want.” laughed Taka, while nudging the now sulking Masa.

Shaking his had amused, Gasket turned to Wakame who prepared something to drink for everyone, as he started to remember a conversation he had with the cook before he left to buy groceries. “Hey Wakame, did you asked the captain if we could go to the tavern tonight?”  
“I did, but as you said, he disliked this idea. You know, he wanted us to stay a little while longer on this island than we did on the last.” with a pointed look at Shachi, he returned to his task, preparing drinks for his friends.

“So it is your fault.” Gasket pointed out at a pouting Shachi.  
“Yeah, okay, maybe… but still, it’s not my whole fault.”  
“Shachi, don’t you worry.” Penguin laughed.  
“Oh, by the way, why wasn’t the captain with you, as you returned, Wakame?” inquired Penguin.  
“He told me that he wanted to take a look at the island. He wanted to be back by the evening.” he told Penguin as he distributed the now poured drinks.

*****************

Laughter rang through the Polar Tang as Clione wandered the empty halls. His objective? Going to the gallery, where everyone else was. He just finished his work in the machinery and now wanted to relax with his friends and his favorite cold beverage.

As he walked down the halls he noticed something very unusual. The door to their captains’ chambers was wide open. Normally, Law would close them, for he wasn’t so fond of people sneaking into his personal space.  
Clione carefully glanced inside the room. Nobody. An uneasy feeling made him shiver as he closed the door tightly. He shook his head.  
It’s probably nothing he thought to himself, trying to shake the anxious feeling, he felt invading his mind.  
Still, he made a note to himself that when he arrived at the huge room where everyone else was, he would ask if someone opened the door for whatever the reason may be.  
With that in mind, he continued his way to the gallery.

As Clione stepped into the full room he saw his laughing friends who each had a full glass filled with rum. The uneasy feeling from earlier evaporated as he saw them, but still, he needed to know why the captains’ door had been wide open. Without a plausible answer, he doubted that he could completely relax. 

“Hey guys, were anyone of you inside the captains’ chambers? The door was wide open and he was nowhere to be seen.” he asked them, as he took one glass from Wakame, silently thanking the cook.  
He sipped at it while he waited for an answer.  
“His door was open? That’s a first. Maybe it was Shachi.”  
Everyone started to laugh as Shachi grumbled unintelligibly.  
“Why am I the one, who’s at fault? I didn’t do anything. I’m innocent! I swear.” snapped Shachi and folded his arms together.  
“Relax, we know. Actually, it was Bepo. He forgot something, I don’t know what, but he went to retrieve it. He may have forgotten to close the door again.” soothed Penguin Shachi and Clione.

As Clione heard this he felt a wave of relief wash over him. He let himself fall on the empty seat between Shou, their youngest member, and Uni.  
“Clione, why were you so anxious. Don’t say we get another Penguin. He worries about the captain enough as it is, we don’t need you to be a worrywart as well.” laughed Shou as he threw his arm around Cliones’ shoulders.  
“What do you mean with ‘Don’t say we get another Penguin’? I’m not constantly worried about our captain. That’s a lie.” Penguin protested, while Shachi laughed. Penguin stared angrily at his friend and kicked him. After that, he looked back to Shou. He took one malicious step towards him. An evil grin began to form on his lips as he saw how their youngest flinched.  
“Sadly I must say, Shou is right about this, Peng. You truly are a worrywart. We’ve all seen it and you know it. Just admit it.” shrugged Gasket, who inspected his fingernails uninterested. Penguin stopped and sighed as he flopped down on an empty chair. 

“Woo, I’m rig… Hey, wait. What do you mean by sadly?” snapped Shou and began to pout.  
With a grin, Gasket turned to him and poked him.  
“Do you want to guess?” Everyone began laughing while Shou made a sulky face.  
“Don’t worry Shou. Before you came around, I was the newcomer and they acted the same. Like assholes basically.” Masa flopped beside Shou and threw his arm around his shoulders. He pulled their youngest close so that they were awkwardly hugging.  
“Yeah Shou, you should count yourself lucky. At the time I was the newcomer, everyone would give me stupid nicknames.“ remarked Ban.

With that, the whole atmosphere felt lighter and happier. They began to discuss the different nicknames and their backgrounds, before moving to stories about practical jokes done on various crew members and how said members took revenge.  
They drank, ate, and laughed together.  
They all missed this. This time together. Everyone was aware of the fact that they should cherish the moments they had. None of them knew what would come next. Maybe by the next time they were sitting together, somebody in the circle would be missing and would never come back.  
They were pirates after all. 

After some time, Shou wondered how this mismatched group came together. What were their stories?  
As he asked that question, everyone looked up and smiled gently to themselves as they remembered.  
Without hesitation, Wakame began to tell them his story.  
The story of a young man, who wanted nothing more than to be finally accepted by someone. A young man, who tried his best to learn all about cooking but was never good enough for the people around him. A man, who found his calling by being the cook for one Trafalgar D. Water Law, who saved him from himself. 

As he finished his story he looked at his friends and laughed warmly.  
“I owe him for everything he has done for me.” said Wakame finally.  
“Well, moving on, who wants to go next?”  
They all grinned and one after the other, they told their story. Some were funny while some brought tears of bitterness and sadness to their eyes but all of them had their captain as a savior.  
They were happy.

“[...]and there he was. He held out his hand to me. Ah, yes, I can remember that I was very hesitant. Nowadays, I could kick my past self for being so insecure, but at that time, you wouldn’t believe it, I was very shy.” Laughter rang through the gallery.  
“Are you sure about that, Shachi? You and shy? I would have loved to see that.” said Ban, who tried to not laugh but failed miserably.  
“You can trust me on that, Ban.” answered a grinning Shachi.  
“Let me go on. The captain smiled at me. Can you imagine that? He smiled at me!  
He helped me on my feet. Then, he told me how impressed he was. That was such a great feeling. I’ve never had that before. After that, he walked away. Like I was possessed I ran, well more precisely I hobbled after him. I collapsed just before the polar tang and cried to him. I begged that he would let me join his crew. I wanted stay by his side. He turned around and walked straight into the sub. Just like that, I had lost all hope. Suddenly tho,…”  
“He told me to bring Shachi onboard, so he could take care of those wounds. I did just that!” Bepo told everyone proudly.  
“And now, Shou, you know that Bepo is incredibly good at ending a story, which is not his own.” Shachi chuckled as he patted Bepo.  
Laughter erupted from everywhere, as the polar bear mink silently apologized. 

“Now, are you satisfied?” Gasket asked laughing.  
“Oh yes, I’m actually quite surprised that all of you told their stories without hesitation.” confessed Shou astonished.  
“Well, yes. Why shouldn’t we? Aren’t we a family? We don’t need to keep our history a secret. The past is gone now, all we have and need is on this submarine.” Wakame answered in a calm voice. He looked around the room and smiled gently as he saw the group sitting together. He wanted to memorize this moment and never let it go. 

He felt pure happiness being here, but one look at the clock, and every positive feeling crashed down on him and evaporated into thin air.  
He wasn’t the only one who had noticed something’s wrong. Ban too eyed the clock intensely.  
After realizing what it told him, his face contorted into one of fear. He looked around, Bans eyes met Wakames’, and the two immediately knew. Still the question was asked.  
“Did someone heard the captain returning?” 

Bans’ body and voice betrayed his deep desire to just jump up and search the whole submarine and if necessary the whole island. He wanted so badly to make sure that his captain was safe and sound. He just didn’t know what he would do if his deepest fear would become reality.  
The shocked faces finally gave him the answer, he knew he would get.

The crew were so silent, that one could hear a pin drop. All members of the heart pirates simultaneous glanced at the clock.  
And just like that, the atmosphere got cold and fearful.

“We have to try being rational. Let’s just search the sub, and if we don’t find him, we meet back on the deck. Okay?” said Penguin. One could see, he tried to remain calm, but his shaking hands betrayed his true emotions.  
Everyone just nodded and split up to search the polar tang.

Their captain said, he would be back by the evening.  
It was midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally did it. Sorry for the long wait. I think it's kinda hard to edit and translate my fic, especially because I have high standards and want to give you my best.  
> I hope you all liked it. I'm actually quite proud of this chapter.
> 
> Grammar or spelling mistakes? Tell me. I don't bite xD


End file.
